Excitement
by tastewithouttalent
Summary: "The wave of excitement is a palpable thing that crests over the students until they are all part of a single unit for a brief moment." Hayato has an epiphany just before Mitsuki has the same one, and William and Lorenzo have a conversation. Expanded scenes from episode 12.
1. Joy

The wave of excitement is a palpable thing that crests over the students until they are all part of a single unit for a brief moment. Hayato knows who it must be, up there on the top of the school roof and shining like a beacon, and he turns to Mitsuki before the wave hits them, expecting the other boy to wail at the absence of Soma-senpai in this victory.

Mitsuki hits him as he's turning, before he has a chance to process the new information of Mitsuki coming at him at a half-run, and the other boy's body slams into him so hard that for a split-second Hayato thinks he's trying to knock him down. Then he takes in Mitsuki's smile, blinding and sincere, the wild enthusiasm in his movements, and the wave hits him too, so he's rocking back without protest and laughing and wrapping his arms around Mitsuki's shoulders. The other boy is shorter by an inch so they fit together like interlacing fingers of opposite hands, and when he laughs his breath blows warm against Hayato's neck.

Hayato is still laughing, too delighted for even a personal epiphany to slow his rising joy, but the epiphany _does_ strike nonetheless, as epiphanies are wont to do at the least opportune moments. It's the tingle along his spine at that hot air, and the way he smiles involuntarily in response to Mitsuki before he's even quite processed the event himself, and the way Mitsuki's arms wind around his neck like a scarf.

_Oh._ Hayato looks down, smile still bright on his face, and Mitsuki looks up at him. With his lenses missing his eyes are sparkling bright, and for the first time Hayato feels the advantage of perfect vision, because he knows Mitsuki can't make out his features quite clearly without the prescription glass in front of his eyes.

Then Mitsuki smiles, and Hayato can't see any better than the other boy, and while he's momentarily blinded fingers drag up into his hair and pull down hard. He obeys without thinking, gives in to that force, and the frames of his glasses hit hard against Mitsuki's and their mouths come together.

Laughter dies flat in Hayato's throat, surprise winning out over the delight of success. Their lips are parted, his in an abortive laugh and Mitsuki's still with that smile, and they're not quite lined up correctly - Hayato's half kissing Mitsuki's cheek, and Mitsuki's teeth are catching the edge of Hayato's lower lip, and their noses are sort of flattened together, and Hayato is pretty sure you're supposed to shut your eyes and his are definitely open. And his skin is prickling with adrenaline and his lips feel like they're on fire and he can't breathe at all for delighted excitement. He shifts his head instinctively, tips slightly to the left, and their noses come apart and his mouth slides into place, and Mitsuki sighs into his mouth and Hayato - squeaks, as if he's never _kissed_ someone before, and just because it's true doesn't make it any _better_.

He has no idea how long they stay like that, frozen with panicked adrenaline. He does feel the exact moment Mitsuki reacts, the shift of the other boy's fingers from gentle to angry against his neck, but the brief warning doesn't stop him from toppling over backwards when shoved.

He hits the ground hard, so all the air blows out of him, and he doesn't even try to sit up. It's not like he needs to anyway. Mitsuki is coming down over him like a one-man apocalypse, face dark and mouth tight and eyes sparkling, and he is glorious, as he always has been, and has Hayato really just not _noticed_ before?

Mitsuki lands on his stomach, gusting the air out of his lungs a second time, and drops down low so the shadow of his hair blocks Hayato's face into shade.

"How _dare_ you!" he manages, and Hayato opens his mouth to point out that he didn't initiate _anything_ before he really takes in the frightened realization in Mitsuki's eyes and goes quiet.

With no response Mitsuki's rage can't get any traction. The mask of fury over his features cracks into apprehension, panic and confusion visible for just a moment before he leans back and away and the sunlight blinds Hayato again. The weight is gone before he can see, and by the time he pushes himself up Mitsuki has turned away and is throwing himself wildly at Yukiya and Takuma in a frenzy of joy.

He doesn't kiss _them_, though, and when Hayato gets to his feet and looks up Mitsuki is staring at him with his hand to his mouth, and he starts to blush before he spins away and out of Hayato's sight.


	2. Words

Will understands Lorenzo. He can predict almost to the second when he will actually hand over the relief of Will's medicine, understands when he turns to the other boy with a plea for help that they are embarking on a conversation played out with smiles on one side and grimaces on the other. He knows that he is silently agreeing by handing over said medicine to Lorenzo instead of keeping it himself. Lorenzo never says anything, but he accepts the bottle every time Will offers it, and that's agreement too.

So Will is _almost_ certain Lorenzo will catch him when he flings himself into the taller boy's arms as cheers go up all across the school square. There is a moment of panic as he hits and Lorenzo rocks backward with the impact when he doubts his instincts, when he thinks the other will just step back and let him fall. Then arms come around him like an afterthought, and Lorenzo catches his weight, and Will's panic flushes into delight that is the better for that moment of uncertainty.

"We did it!" he exults, forgetting the boundaries between the Student Council and the Glasses Club, forgetting the boundaries between the Council and the school in general, forgetting the boundaries between himself and Lorenzo. Will is laughing, bubbling over with joy, and Lorenzo lowers his silver eyelashes and smiles. His smile is private, like it always is, more of a wall than shared happiness, but it curves his mouth sharp and cruel and perfect. Will sighs and shuts his eyes for a moment, and Lorenzo takes his weight so his feet nearly leave the ground, smiling down at him like a capricious god. Will can feel that smile even with his eyes shut, can feel it in the too-tight hold Lorenzo has on him and the way the other boy has angled his arms to drive the air out of Will's lungs. He gasps in and his feet hit the ground, and when he looks up Lorenzo tips his head and his smile goes wider as his hand comes up to fist into the hair at the back of Will's neck. Will can feel the outline of his pill bottle inside Lorenzo's jacket pocket pressed between them, and when Lorenzo pulls painfully hard at his hair he whimpers but doesn't push away.

"You should come over tonight," he says aloud, and Lorenzo lets his hair go, lets him go. Will doesn't move away, stays pressed against the other boy as he was, relying on Lorenzo to keep his feet under him.

Lorenzo huffs a laugh through his nose, and his gaze slides away from Will's eyes to just past his head. Then he shifts his weight back, so Will almost falls and has to throw out a hand against Lorenzo's chest to catch himself, and Will knows it's agreement.

He stays up late into the night, far past when he expects the other boy to arrive, so by the time the knock comes on his door he is almost asleep and flustered into wakefulness by the sound. It just means he is trembling with adrenaline when he gets the door open, and Lorenzo looks at him, and laughs, and shoves him back against the wall and bites down on his lower lip until he draws a whimper and blood both.

They've never needed words anyway.


End file.
